silverstagfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.26
Released: TBD Bug Fixes: * The Supply Runner talent should now properly restock your quivers in combat. * The character ability selection interface should now work more consistently. (Ticket #1608) * The artisan crafter should no longer try to repair already repaired above normal quality items...again. (Ticket #1630) * Using the initmidating route on a village elder to resolve the Hunt Down a Fugitive quest should no longer result in it getting stuck. (Ticket #1510) * Fixed an issue with tournament rounds ending prematurely. (Ticket #1677) * You can no longer offer the same land during a fief exchange for extra ratings. The option to offer the same land still exists, but the ratings are divided by the number of same offerings made. (Ticket #1669) * The Berserker ability should no longer heal a person beyond 100% post combat. (Ticket #1577) * Fixed a display issue with incorrectly reported riders when a mount is killed. (Ticket #1452) * The "Gather Companions" option at character creation will not reset whenever another option is selected from the dropdown menus. (Ticket #1653) * Unpledged lords should no longer incorrectly show up on the right side selector for the fief exchage interface potentionally blocking you from interacting with your actual vassals. (Ticket #1658) * Gaolers will no longer try to automatically put prisoner lords into city dungeons preventing you from taking them out and leaving a city. Prisoner lords now must be manually placed within or removed from a dungeon. (Ticket #1104) * Removed three targets in the Grunwalder castle scene that caused AI to get stuck. (Ticket #1667) Balancing: * The base speed of characters is now improved by 1% for each point of Agility above 10. Each point of agility below 10 results in a -1% penalty. * Combat Sprinting: ** The formula for determining base sprinting speed has been reduced by roughly 50%. ** Sprinting now has a maximum speed of 180% unless using the Sprinter ability which allows for a maximum of 205%. ** The Boundless Endurance ability has had the speed enhancing effect reduced from +50% to +25%. ** Sprinting duration bonus from Athletics has increased by 50%. Every rank in Athletics is an extra second of sprinting duration. Additionally 4 seconds have been added to the minimum amount of sprint duration. ** The cooldown duration between sprints has been reduced by 33%. Overall you should be sprinting a little slower, for a longer period and with less downtime. * Village raids will now redirect you to the autoloot system so that your Quartermaster & Storekeeper can pick up the raided items instead of having to do it yourself. (Ticket #1113) * Favorable fief exchanges between you and another lord now grant you the listed relation change as if you were forcing the exchange. (Ticket #1659) Conveniences: * A mod options "disable village allies" has been added to the mod options page to prevent villagers from joining you in battles were you are defending their village. (Ticket #'s 911 & 1679) Garrison Training: * Redesigned from what it had to be removed in v0.15's recruitment update, the Garrison Training system is back. This allows you to spend money directly on improving the experience of your troops while garrisoned at a location. * The budget for training your garrison can be set from either the city finances interface or from the garrison training interface. This allocates how much money you wish to spend on training directly from your treasury (similar to how Garrison Recruitment works) so money will need to be diverted to your treasury to make it work. * A Captain of the Guard is required in a location for training to occur and this companion's Training skill directly impacts how efficient the money you're spending on training is. Troops: * The Khergit Khanate have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Khergit Slave (Tier 1) -> Khergit Clansman (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Outcast (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Surcin (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Scout (Tier 2) ** Added: Khergit Shaman (Tier 2 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Asud (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Kharvaach (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Morici (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Abaci (Tier 3) ** Added: Khergit Raider (Tier 3 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Skirmisher (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Lancer (Tier 4) ** Added: Khergit Clansman (Tier 4 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Orlok (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Narcarra (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Torguu (Tier 5) ** Added: Khergit Parthian (Tier 5) ** Added: Khergit Noyan (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Noker (Tier 6 Unique) ** Added: Khergit Bahatur (Tier 7 Affiliated) ** Added: Khergit Keshig (Tier 7 Affiliated Unique) Item Changes: * Every piece of body, head, hand or leg armor has had its strength requirement removed. * 4 new specialty books have been added. * 6 firearms have been added. * 63 new helmets have been added. * 17 new body armors have been added. * 8 new greaves have been added. * 2 new gauntlets have been added. * 5 new weapons have been added. * 14 new shields have been added. * 8 new horses have been added.